A Kiss For Your Thoughts?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Spirk slash FLUFF ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Track. Really. I swear. Any of them.

There were three things Kirk was absolutely sure of. One, Spock was possessive. Two, there was a part of him, and he's not sure how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for knowledge. And third, Kirk was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Kirk mulled this over as he lay in his bed in the captain's quarters, his quarters, held tightly in Spock's arms. The half-Vulcan had once told him the moment he fell in love was the time he'd watched his captain play guitar. It had been in the rec room and Kirk had been tuning his old wooden guitar. He'd been alone when Spock had entered the room. It was tense at first, Spock had wanted to go over his notes of the indigenous civilization in no company but his own, but his eyes would not stop wandering to Kirk. The captain offered to play a song for the commander who shook his head vehemently no. Kirk had laughed and said fine, he'd play it for himself instead. And so, Kirk played, fingers flying across the strings in a delicate melody. Spock wondered if Kirk was going to sing along with the song but after a while the song ended and he figured there were no words needed. Spock had fallen in love with the unbearable, insufferable, completely idiotic man that day. Kirk studied Spock's sleeping face and wondered what it had been. The music? His fingers strumming the cords? What? "You have been acting differently since you awoke 3.725 minutes ago." Spock said. Kirk liked to wake up before Spock to mull over thoughts like that. The only problem was, whenever he tried, Spock questioned him. He was always already awake. Damn Vulcan.

"Ask me something." Kirk said. Spock's eyes finally opened and his cool gaze landed on the captain. "Anything." Kirk persisted.

"Well my first thought would be to ask the answer to an equation but, as I suppose you would find any math too challenging, I will think of something simpler." He said coolly. Kirk rolled his eyes grinning. He loved Spock's teasing. "Why were you watching me?" Spock asked.

"Because you're sexy." Kirk answered automatically. Without thought, he knew the answer, it was simple. "Now it's my turn." Kirk said happily. At last, understanding dawned on Spock's perfect face. "What was it? What made you love me?" Kirk asked. Spock's eyes fell shut as he exhaled slowly. Kirk wouldn't classify it as a sigh; it was more of a deep breath out. Spock, wearing Kirk's boxers, body pressed against Kirk's, who was also wearing only boxers, was always cool. It contrasted Kirk's usually warm skin. Like their personality, and skin color, and relationship. Kirk, always tan, happy, bright, mischievous, and trusting to Spock unconditionally. Much like a dog, loyal to its master, Kirk was loyal to Spock. This unconditional loyalty, however, did not abate Spock's possessive, overprotective, nature. Spock, always pale, cool, calm, orderly, and protective. He was, easily, smarter than Kirk, something the captain was okay with for the most part.

"I have told you three times now Captain. When you first played that beat up guitar in the recreation room." Spock said not opening his eyes.

"I know that. But what?" Kirk pressed. "What about me playing guitar?" Kirk said. Spock's eyes opened slowly, landing coolly on Kirk.

"The way you held the guitar." Spock said. "It was gentle, yet firm. Caring yet demanding. I wanted to know what it would be like if you held me like that."

"You sap." Kirk said grinning. Spock was so romantic in his own weird little way. The human smiled as he wiggled his arms around Spock's waist and put his forehead against Spock's. His cool eyes were watching him blankly. "So romantic." Kirk murmured. Spock's cool gaze went from blank to exacerbation.

"We should get out of bed. I have things to do." Spock said. Kirk groaned.

"But it's Saturday. Can't we sleep in?" Kirk murmured wiggling under the covers.

"We are already awake therefore sleeping in would be...illogical." Spock said frowning at Kirk's wiggling.

"I guess Vulcan don't get morning wood." Kirk said.

"I am only half-Vulcan and what is a morning wood?" Spock asked.

"When you wake up hard." Kirk sighed. "And you're not helping." He huffed as he kissed Spock hard on the lips. Tongue invading, not asking for permission, plundering every part of Spock's cool mouth. His hands went to the only straight part of Spock, his black hair. He ran his hands gently through the half-Vulcan's hair, messing up the usually perfect do. He pulled back and smiled. Spock was breathing hard, his lips were puffy and bruised, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed with a light green tint. Kirk smiled and began to lick and nibble on the tip of Spock's pointed ear.

"What do you mean? I try to assist my captain in all his endeavors." Spock asked in a husky voice. His voice was always husky but it was huskier...sexier.

"Waking up next to someone as sexy as you doesn't help morning wood. Wake up, see you, get hard: morning wood." Kirk said smiling.

"When I wake up I do math." Spock said slipping out of bed and frowning at the clothes all over the floor. Kirk's room was so messy. Spock liked order, neatness, cleanliness.

"Probably why you don't get morning wood." Kirk said frowning and sitting up. "Come back to bed." Kirk pleaded.

"We have work to do Captain." Spock said as he managed to find his uniform in the mess. He pulled it on and left the room. Probably heading to his own room to shower and change, Kirk figured with a sigh. He found disheveled Spock in wrinkled clothes much sexier. He'd told the half-Vulcan that once. Spock had said that was more reason for him to be his neat, orderly, clean self. He didn't, after all, want to be a distraction. Kirk got up and went to the shower, morning wood standing painfully at attention, waiting for Spock's return. As he stepped under the steaming water he sighed in relief.

"There is something you may not know about me Captain." Came Spock's voice from the other side of the shower door. "I hate mornings." And with that, he too slipped into the shower.


End file.
